Kirby's Pizza Delivery
by apronamedjames
Summary: Kirby is an aspiring pizza delivery boy. Across his adventures, he will encounter many friends and foes. How will he deliver every single pizza? You'll have to read to find out!
1. The Beginning of the Delivery!

=~=~=KIRBY'S PIZZA DELIVERY: CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF THE DELIVERY!=~=~=

(Kirby slides out of bed, as he slips on his work uniform.)

Kirby: Time for a day of awesome pizza delivery!

(He sees alarm clock, and sees the time is 9:45, being 15 minutes late.)

Kirby: Oh shoot!

(Kirby hops on his bike, as he rushes to get to his work, Ganondorf's Pizzeria.)

Ganon: You're 15 minutes late!

Kirby: I'm so terribly sorry, your greatness!

Ganon: You better not be late again, or I'll fire your sorry behind! Now, deliver these 10 pizzas to these locations.

(Ganon hands Kirby a large list of addresses, even some in other worlds.)

Kirby: Holy smokes!

Ganon: I better see smoke on those tires, because I need you back from that trip ASAP!

Kirby: Yes sir!

(Kirby rushes out the door, hops on his bike, and starts riding.)

Ness: Jeez, why haven't you fired him already?

Ganon: Because...I believe he has potential, he just doesn't show it!

Ness: I have potential!

(Ganon looks at Ness blankly.)

Ganon: Get back to work.

Ness: *sigh*...Yes, sir.

(Meanwhile, Kirby is busy delivering to all of the location we was tasked to go.)

Kirby: *huff* *huff*...This is really tiring!

(He gets a phone call.)

Kirby: Hello?

Sonic: Hey Kirbs! Do you have my pizza?

Kirby: Yes I do! In fact, I'm headed toward your location now!

Sonic: Great! I can't wait to eat. I'm starving!

Kirby: Don't worry, Sonic. I'll be there in a flash.

(Sonic hangs up.)

Kirby: Alright, 1991 23rd St SW Green Hill...

(He crashes right next to a mysterious portal.)

Kirby: Whoa! A portal! Where does it go, Green Hill Zone?

(Suddenly, a picture of Green Hill Zone dissolves on the portal.)

(Kirby sticks his leg in through the portal, and sees that it's actually in Green Hill Zone. He grabs his bike and the pizza and steps through the portal.)

Kirby: This is so trippy...

Sonic: Kirby, my man!

Kirby: Here you go, your... Chili Dog pizza?

(Sonic grabs the pizza.)

Sonic: Thanks man!

Kirby: So what's up with this portal?

Sonic: Oh, that thing? It's called a Ultimadimensioner. It'll take you to wherever you want, as long as you say the location.

(Kirby looks at the portal, confused.)

Kirby: So, is this portal just right here?

Sonic: Oh no! They're everywhere! Even in your home!

Kirby: This is awesome! I'd never be late anymore!

Sonic: There's one catch though.

Kirby: What is it?

(Sonic stares at Kirby uncomfortably.)

Sonic: Every time you use the portal, an unbelievable evil gets stronger. The one they call...

(They look up in the sky.)

Sonic: Tabuu.

=~=~=CHAPTER ONE END=~=~=


	2. More Worlds Than Ever Before!

=~=~=KIRBY'S PIZZA DELIVERY: CHAPTER TWO: MORE WORLDS THAN EVER BEFORE!=~=~=

(In a parallel dimension, far away from Kirby's home, we see Meta Knight and King Dedede sitting in the control room of the Rapidus, Meta Knight's brand new super-ship.)

Meta Knight: King Dedede, we have found Kirby in the realm of that idiot Sonic!

Dedede: Excellent! We shall eradicate him and his idiotic friend.

(One of his Waddle Dee henchmen storms into the control room.)

Waddle Dee: Sire! Your greatness! I have found info of the friends of Kirby!

Dedede: Nice work, Henchman #12! I think I'll give you a promotion just for this!

Waddle: Really?

Dedede: Hahahaha! NO. Get back to work!

Waddle: *sigh*, Yes sir...

(He slowly walks out of the room.)

Meta Knight: Sir, we have new info on the Ultimadimensioner! Apparently we can reconfigure this portal because it's an element! Although it's risky, seeing as the portal is most definitely unstable.

Dedede: Well, what are we waiting for?

(Dedede highlights the portal that Kirby went through, and destroys the portal.)

(Meanwhile...)

Kirby: So I was just playing my Nintendo Wii when suddenly I had this terrible hunger!

(The portal starts flashing.)

Sonic: Yo, whats with the portal?

Kirby: I don't know...

Sonic: Maybe it's updating or somethi-

(BOOM! With a thundering roar, the portal dissappears.)

Sonic: Holy smokes! The portal's gone!

Kirby: Well, now how am I going to deliver all these...

(He touches one of the pizzas.)

Kirby: Stone cold pizzas to my customers?

Sonic: Well, there's a few more portals all across Green Hill! Come on, I'll show you!

(Kirby hops onto the back of Sonic, as they start running across Green Hill. The portals, as they run, start disappearing.)

Kirby: Oh no! This is really bad!

(Sonic starts running really fast, as they come across one portal that has not disappeared.)

Kirby: Dream Land!

(They jump into the portal, as it disappears right when they go through it. Suddenly, the whole realm of Sonic's universe starts crumbling.)

Meta Knight: Since there is no way of getting to Sonic's universe, it will no longer exist!

Dedede: Oh man, we are so evil!

(Meanwhile, Sonic and Kirby are wandering Dream Land when they come across another portal.

Kirby: Wait, let me try something.

(He walks up to the portal.)

Kirby: All known universes!

(The portal displays a large menu.)

Kirby: Wow! That's like 19 universes!

Sonic: Great...

Kirby: I guess you're going to have to live here for a while.

Sonic: Yeah...

Kirby: Let's go to my place.

(They walk off towards Kirby's house.)

=~=~=CHAPTER TWO END=~=~=


	3. It's Getting Hot in Here!

=~=~=KIRBY'S PIZZA DELIVERY: CHAPTER THREE: IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE!=~=~=

Sonic: Oh man, I'm so full! How much food do you have?

Kirby: Man, I don't even know.

Sonic: Too bad you don't have any chili dogs.

Kirby: Okay, who do I have to deliver to now...

(He looks up with a worried state.)

Sonic: What's wrong?

Kirby: Sonic...I hope you like fire.

(They exit Kirby's house, and they walk over to one of the portals.)

Kirby: Mushroom Kingdom.

Sonic: What's so bad about the Mushroom Kingdom?

Kirby: You'll see.

(Kirby walks through the portal, with Sonic following after. After walking for hours and hours, they come across a strange green portal.)

Sonic: Whoa. Why is this one green?

Kirby: Hold on...I think this portal is for areas in this world!

Sonic: Try it!

Kirby: Okay. Bowser's Castle!

(An image of Bowser's Castle appears on the portal.)

Sonic: That's so awesome!

Kirby: Lets get this over with!

(Kirby and Sonic slowly step through the portal.)

Sonic: Geez, It's hot in here.

Kirby: Trust me, it gets worse.

(Meanwhile, Bowser is watching from his castle.)

Bowser: Ah yes, it's my favorite pink puffball and annoying hedgehog.

(He activates his intercom.)

Bowser: ATTENTION ALL MINIONS! We have a couple of intruders in our kingdom! Find them and destroy them!

(All of the Koopas and Goombas rush out of the castle.)

Kirby: *huff*...I really wish I wore shoes...

Sonic: Yeah...I'm sweating bullets right now...

Kirby: I hope Bowser likes his pizza really cold.

(They look up to see the minions rushing towards them.)

Kirby: Oh great.

(Kirby jumps in the air and lands on one of the Koopas. The Koopa goes into his shell. Sonic grabs the shell, and throws it like a bowling ball, knocking over tons over Goombas and Koopas. Kirby sucks up one of the Koopas, and gains the Shell ability. He slides across the ground, and hundreds of Goombas fly into the lava below.)

Sonic: Wow. I was not expecting that.

(Meanwhile...)

Bowser: Dammit! I've just lost half of my minions! And my minion-maker is on the fritz!

Peach: Maybe you should send out your Koopa kids.

Bowser: Great idea! I'm such a genius!

(He walks out of the room, and closes the door.)

Peach: Jerk.

(In the other room, Bowser is talking to his Koopa kids.)

Bowser: My beloved children! We have a intruders in our kingdom! Rush out one by one!

(His phone rings.)

Bowser: Hello?

King Dedede: Hey Bowser! What's up?

Bowser: Nothin' much sister! How's that Meta Knight of yours?

King Dedede: Pretty slick! I just got these new pumps! They are SO fab!

Bowser: OMG! Are they the red ones from Luigi Versace?

King Dedede: *gasp* How'd you know?!

Bowser: Girl, I've been eyeing those things for days!

Peach: Bowser, what are you DOING?

Bowser: Shut up mom!

(Bowser looks at his master screen, and sees his Koopa kids are in battle positions.)

Bowser: Excellent...

King Dedede: What's excellent?

Bowser: I'll call you back D3.

(He puts down the phone and walks out of his castle.)

=~=~=CHAPTER THREE END=~=~=


	4. Kirby Doesn't Get Enough Cash!

=~=~=KIRBY'S PIZZA DELIVERY: CHAPTER FOUR: KIRBY DOESN'T GET ENOUGH CASH!=~=~=

Sonic: Dude, when are we going to reach this guys castle?

Kirby: It feels like forever.

(Kirby checks his watch.)

Kirby: It's only been 10 minutes?!

Sonic: *groan* This is so boring! This is what you do for a living?

Kirby: Normally I don't have to go to other worlds.

(As they're walking, they're stopped by one of the Koopa kids.)

Roy: Halt! State your business!

Kirby: Bowser ordered a pizza, and I'm delivering it to him.

Roy: Oh, well come on in!

(They lead Kirby and Sonic to Bowser.)

Ludwig (whispering to Lemmy): Hey Lemmy, how do we know these guys aren't going to totally wreck us?

Lemmy (whispering to Ludwig): Just let it happen, Ludwig. If something does happen, we'll know what to do.

(They arrive at castle, confronting Bowser at the front step.)

Bowser: Welcome back, Koopalings! Now, who are these weaklings?

Kirby: I got the pizza you ordered!

Bowser: Oh! You're the delivery guy?

Kirby: Yeah, I wish I was getting paid more for this though.

(Bowser opens the pizza box and eats a slice.)

Bowser: Ugh, it's cold!

Kirby: Don't you have a microwave or something?

Bowser: Well, after traveling nearly 5 miles, I would expect my pizza to be a little warmer!

(Sonic and Kirby stare at Bowser blankly.)

Bowser: Fine, here's your cash.

(He hands Kirby 5 dollars.)

Kirby: Sweet, profit!

(He turns to Sonic.)

Kirby: Hey, you never paid for your pizza!

Sonic: Sorry man, got no cash!

(Kirby punches Sonic in the arm.)

Sonic: Hey!

(Kirby and Sonic are walking away from Bowser's Castle, as Kirby is browsing his delivery list.)

Kirby: Ugh...This is terrible...

Sonic: What's your next delivery?

(Kirby hands the list to Sonic.)

Sonic: Oh great.

(Back in Dream Land...)

Sonic: Dude, how the heck is this going to work?

Kirby: I don't know. I mean, they hate me!

Sonic: I know...I think you're just going to have to deal with it.

(Kirby starts crying.)

Sonic: Wuss!

Kirby: Hey! Sometimes I get emotional!

(He continues crying as Sonic sits awkwardly.)

Sonic: Um...awkward...

=~=~=CHAPTER FOUR END=~=~=


	5. Two Villains to Deal With!

=~=~=KIRBY'S PIZZA DELIVERY: CHAPTER FIVE: TWO VILLAINS TO DEAL WITH!=~=~=

King Dedede: Meta Knight, what is the status on Kirby and Sonic?

(Meta Knight looks at his control screen.)

Meta Knight: They're...in our universe!

King Dedede: Oh, excellent!

(King Dedede rushes out of the control room.)

King Dedede: Waddle Dee!

Waddle Dee: Yes sir?

King Dedede: Kirby and Sonic are in our dimension! Prepare the lasers!

(Waddle Dee rushes off towards the laser control room.)

Waddle Dee: Gentlemen! We have found who we are looking for! Set up the lasers for firing!

(The Waddle Doos operating the lasers turn on the lasers, and focus them.)

(Meanwhile, Kirby and Sonic are roaming around Dream Land, trying to find King Dedede and Meta Knight.)

Kirby: They should be around here somewhere!

Sonic: Maybe they're in the Halberd?

Kirby: They got a new ship, the Rapidus. It can turn invisible, so I wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

Sonic: Perhaps they're in another dimension? I mean, there isn't just regular dimensions, you know? There's Hell and Sky!

Kirby: Sky! Of course!

(They run over to a portal, and open up the "All Universes" screen.)

Sonic: Sky Dimension.

(The Dream Land Sky appears on the portal.)

Sonic: So the dimension that we're in's sky appears on the portal. So if say Tabuu gets stronger, we would have to save every sky dimension for every other dimension, as well as every other Hell dimension!

Kirby: Dude, my brain hurts just thinking about that. Let's just deliver these goons their pizza.

(They step through the portal, and begin their descent through the sky.)

Sonic: HOLY CRAP! IF WE DON'T LAND ON THE RAPIDUS...UGH! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!

Kirby: WAIT SONIC...

(The Rapidus slowly flies under them.)

Kirby: THERE IT IS!

(Kirby grabs Sonic and hops on his back.)

Kirby: SONIC! SPIN DASH!

Sonic: OKAY!

(He Spin Dashes towards the Rapidus, and they land on the top, making a huge dent.)

Kirby: Nice! Now how are we gonna get in?

Sonic: There should be some way in...

(Kirby notices the crater, and punches a small hole in it.)

Sonic: How did you get that strong?!

Kirby: Kicking King Dedede's butt for 20 years has it's advantages, you know?

(They jump into the Rapidus, but are quickly stopped by a gang of Waddle Doos.)

Waddle Doo #20: Halt! State your business!

Waddle Doo #5: Why do we do this? Can't we just kill 'em?

Sonic: Yeah?

Waddle Doo #20: It's the King's Orders. So, why do you cometh?

Kirby: I've brought pizza for the King!

Waddle Doo #20: Great excuse. Let me see it.

(Kirby whips out the pizza King Dedede ordered.)

Waddle Doo #20: Smells good. I'll take this pizza to him right away!

(He walks off into the main control room, and tries to hand King Dedede his pizza.)

King Dedede: What is this? Pizza? Who is the deliverer?

Waddle Doo #20: Kirby, sir.

King Dedede: Are you kidding me?

Waddle Doo #20: No, sir.

King Dedede: What kind of pizza is it?

Waddle Doo #20: Pepperoni.

King Dedede: Perfect...Send in Kirby and his little friend!

Sonic: Little friend. Whatever!

(Kirby and Sonic walk into the main control room.)

Kirby: Dedede.

King Dedede: Kirby.

Kirby: DEDEDE.

King Dedede: KIRBY.

Kirby: DEDEDE!

King Dedede: KIRBY!

Sonic: I...don't know what to do.

=~=~=CHAPTER FIVE END=~=~=


	6. Dedede's Brief Friendship with Kirby!

=~=~=KIRBY'S PIZZA DELIVERY: CHAPTER SIX: DEDEDE'S BRIEF FRIENDSHIP WITH KIRBY!=~=~=

King Dedede: Kirby, do you realize what your doing to our multiverses? Every time you use a portal, Tabuu gets stronger!

Kirby: Yeah, I know!

King Dedede: Why do you keep using them then?!

Kirby: Well, how else am I gonna deliver my pizzas?

King Dedede: Hmm...

(Dedede looks at his main console plus screen.)

King Dedede: I know!

(He sits in down in his chair, extracts data from a portal, and puts the data strings onto his main screen.)

King Dedede: You see this data here? These strings of undefinable ones and zeroes are the key to make a small portal for personal use!

Kirby: And where will I keep this portal?

King Dedede: In here!

(He pulls out a string talking doll with microphone.)

Kirby: Are you serious.

King Dedede: Sadly, this is the only physical object that we can use for this portal data.

Kirby: Okay, well how are we going to transport that portal data?

King Dedede: Simple! We pull this string...

(He pulls the string as far back as possible.)

King Dedede: And you say the code! Like so...

(He lifts the doll up to his mouth.)

King Dedede: 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001011 01101001 01110010 01100010 01111001 01011100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01010000 01101001 01111010 01111010 01100001 00100000 01000100 01100101 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100001 00100000 01001101 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101100...

(One hour later...)

King Dedede: 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 01101110 01011100 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01101001 01100101 01110010 00100001 00100000 01001100 01101111 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01000011 01101111 01100011 01100001 00101101 01000011 01101111 01101100 01100001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01010010 01000001 01001110 01010011 01001100 01000001 01010100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000100 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101!

(The doll lights up with a blue aura surrounding it.)

King Dedede: The process is done!

Sonic: Finally...

King Dedede: Kirby, say the location you want to go!

Kirby: Uh, you need to pay for your pizza first!

King Dedede: *sigh*...Fine.

(He hands Kirby 5 Bananas.)

Kirby: Bananas?! Have you been stealing currency from other worlds?

King Dedede: Of course! It's part of my currency conversion service!

(Awkward silence.)

Kirby: I don't get you.

(Sonic grabs the doll.)

Sonic: Will this doll make Tabuu stronger?

King Dedede: Well, only by a little bit. I wouldn't specific with numbers though, it's really complicated.

Kirby: Thanks Dedede! I'll continue delivering!

King Dedede: This is the only nice thing I'll do for you in a while!

(Kirby pulls back the string.)

Kirby: Hyrule!

(The dolls blue aura surrounds Sonic and Kirby, engulfing them in a ball of energy, then disappearing.)

Waddle Dee: Sir? Did you tell them that the miniature portal has a tendency to...not send the wielder to the right location?

(Dedede's pupils grow.)

King Dedede: Oh crap...oh wait, I'm evil.

(He laughs manically.)

=~=~=CHAPTER SIX END=~=~=


End file.
